


The Little Girl Found

by PrecariousSauce



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Children, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Self-Indulgent, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrecariousSauce/pseuds/PrecariousSauce
Summary: Sequel to Little Girl LostIn late June, a little girl in a refugee camp outside Red Grave City gets a visitor.A strangely dressed, white-haired visitor.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	The Little Girl Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Girl Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298940) by [PrecariousSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrecariousSauce/pseuds/PrecariousSauce). 



> Whaddup y'all it's almost been an entire year and only now am I doing that sequel everyone wanted woohoo haha

Katy is in the middle of drawing her family when she hears Miss Patty chirp, "Hey Katy-Cat! Can I see the latest masterpiece?"

Katy looks up. Miss Patty’s dress is much nicer today. It’s covered in flowers and ruffles and isn’t dirty or wrinkled like normal. She’s wearing pretty earrings shaped like stars too, and her face looks like the ladies on TV with red lips, black eyelashes, and no funny shadows under her eyes. She’s the prettiest of the ladies that work at the aid stations, and today she’s even prettier. Her bright colors and big smiles make her pop out against the dull gray concrete walls and puke-colored carpets and mean soldiers and sad people waiting to go home.

Miss Patty is everyone’s favorite volunteer, but Katy likes to think she’s Miss Patty’s favorite survivor.

Katy hands Miss Patty her drawing and after looking it over for a moment she smiles down at Katy and says, "Amazing, Katy-Cat. Hey, is it okay if I give you a hug?"

Katy nods, and Miss Patty drops down into a crouch to pull her in close and tight. Katy sighs over Miss Patty’s shoulder. Every time she shows her a drawing Miss Patty’s eyes turn sad and she hugs her for a really long time. It feels like Miss Patty doesn’t actually like her drawings. She doesn’t know why she’d like something that makes her so sad. But Katy won’t say anything, because if Miss Patty won’t say her drawings are making her sad even when they are it’s probably supposed to be a secret, and Katy’s good at keeping secrets.

Miss Patty pulls back and asks, "How have things been here, Katy? Any word from your granny?"

Katy shrugs and scuffs a toe on the funny-smelling carpet; "She called yesterday. She says she’ll be here when they open up the train tracks again."

Miss Patty beams, but her eyes are still sad; "Well that’s good! In the meantime, there’s someone here with me who wants to talk to you."

Miss Patty glances back at the door and Katy follows her eyes. There’s a man standing in the hallway. He’s tall and has white hair but he doesn’t look like an old person, just like a regular grown up. Well, not _regular_ regular. He’s dressed really weird, but his coat is shiny and has a pretty pattern on the inside, so Katy likes it. His arms are crossed over his chest and he’s looking really hard at the ceiling. Maybe there’s a bug up there.

Before Miss Patty can start talking again Katy trots out into the hallway, stopping right next to the man in the weird clothes. He flinches and turns to look down at her, eyebrows jumping up.

Katy holds a hand out and says, "I’m Katy. Miss Patty said you wanted to talk to me so here I am. What’s your name? Why are you dressed like that? Why is your hair white? Are you old?"

Miss Patty scrambles out the door on Katy’s heels, spluttering, " _Katy!_ It’s not nice to–"

The man in the weird clothes had been staring down at her with a serious look on his face, but the corner of his mouth pulls up in a weird little smile. It looks really bad, like he’s not used to doing it and is learning how. He settles down on one knee and shakes her hand. His hand is way bigger than hers and his glove makes her feel like she just shoved her hand inside a football.

"Hello, Katy," the man says in a voice that makes him sound like he has a cold, "My name is Vergil, I’m dressed like this because I stole these clothes from a costume store, my hair is white because my father’s hair was white, and I suppose compared to someone your age I _am_ old."

Katy giggles as he lets her hand go; "Why’d you steal your clothes from a costume store?"

Vergil shrugs; "It was easier to break into than the normal clothing store."

Miss Patty frowns down at them for a little bit, then looks at Vergil and says, "I’ll give you some privacy, but _only_ because Dante is vouching for you, understand?"

Vergil nods, and when he replies his voice is sad even though his face isn’t; "Completely."

Miss Patty smiles at Katy; "I have to go ask the other volunteers a few questions. I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?"

Katy looks at Miss Patty, then Vergil, then back at Miss Patty. If Miss Patty doesn’t like Vergil then why is she letting him talk to her? Why doesn’t she like him? He seems nice, and he seems sad that Miss Patty doesn’t like him. Katy would be sad too if Miss Patty didn’t like her.

Katy says, "Okay."

Miss Patty starts walking down the hall, but not before taking a look back over her shoulder at them. She looks worried, but Katy doesn’t know what she’s worried _about_.

She looks back at Vergil and asks, "Why doesn’t Miss Patty like you?"

Vergil’s bad smile wobbles a bit; "… You heard her mention someone named Dante, yes?"

Katy nods; "Yeah, she’s talked about him before, I think he’s her Daddy? She said he was fighting the monster king and that he was really strong and that he’s her favorite person in the whole world."

Vergil’s eyes are focused on Katy’s shoes; "Yes, well… Dante is my brother. For a very long time, we didn’t get along and were always fighting. We’re working on making up, but Patty still has fresh memories of how what I did hurt Dante. She hasn’t forgiven me for that."

Katy cocks her head to one side; "Did you say you were sorry?"

Vergil looks up, blinking quickly; "To who?"

"Dante, and Miss Patty," Katy clarifies, "If you hurt someone’s feelings you have to say that you’re sorry and you won’t do it again. People won’t forgive you if you don’t say you’re sorry."

Vergil stares at her for a long moment before closing his eyes and laughing very quietly; "I think you're right, Katy. You're very smart."

Katy squints at Vergil. There’s something familiar about that, about how he looks at her like she’s reminding him of things he forgot a long time ago. But it’s hard to remember what _he’s_ reminding _her_ of.

She leans in closer to his face; "Why did you wanna talk to me?"

Vergil blinks a few more times before leaning back, his bad little smile gone; "Yes, I… Do you remember the man who rescued you from the city? His name was V, right?"

Katy’s face lights up and she’s off, talking as fast as she can, "Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah! He’s my friend! He had three cool pets, Shadow Griffon and Nightmare, they were all kind of scary but they were secretly nice! He was really sick and tired all the time but he tried really hard and was really brave! He was super smart and talked to me like I was a grownup and said I was smart and dressed funny and had this really pretty book–"

Katy pauses, taking a breath before frowning at Vergil; "You’re kinda like him. You call me smart and talk to me like a grownup and dress weird too. Are you guys friends?"

Vergil doesn’t answer right away. He looks just past her, and one of his hands goes up to rest on his heart. He presses his lips tight together and is quiet for a really long time.

"We weren’t always," Vergil replies, "But I do know him. You and I actually have something in common, because he… He rescued me, as well. I was in the clutches of the monster king, and with the help of his friends V fought all the way through his fortress to save me from him. If he hadn’t arrived when he did, I would have turned into a monster myself."

Katy gasps, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, and she whispers, "He _fought?_ But he’s so sick! Did he die? He said beating the monster king would make him better, did he get better? Can I see him, is he here?"

Vergil sighs through his nose and is quiet again. This time he looks right at her, eyes traveling around her face. He’s looking for something, but Katy can’t tell what. Maybe she has something on her face. She rubs at her cheek to try and get whatever it is off.

Vergil shuts his eyes again as he says, "V didn’t die. Beating the monster king did make him better, but you can’t see him. In order to get better, he had to disappear. He sent me here to tell you…" Vergil opens his eyes and taps two fingers against the center of her forehead, "He will always be here," he taps her chest, right over her heart, "And here. He was lucky to meet you, and will cherish the time you had. And if that isn’t enough…"

Vergil reaches into his coat. Katy knows she isn’t supposed to notice it, but she can see in his hand black specs like a trail of coal dust coming together to form three little figures. Vergil brings his hand out and is holding three models, a big bird, a big cat, and a giant with no head and one eye.

"These are for you," Vergil says, handing them to Katy, "V wanted you to have them, to remember him by."

Katy holds the models close to her chest, but keeps her eyes locked on Vergil. She’s seen someone do that before. She saw _V_ do that before, when he was showing her what Nightmare looked like. She stares at Vergil without blinking, long enough for her eyes to get itchy and Vergil to start looking worried. Katy drops the models and throws her arms around Vergil’s neck.

He goes still. It’s like hugging a statue. It’s _exactly_ like hugging V.

She whispers in his ear, "It’s okay that you look different and your name’s different, V. If it’s a secret, I won’t tell anyone. I’m good at keeping secrets. I wanna stay friends, I’ll keep the toys and take really good care of them, I promise. Just don’t go away again."

Vergil doesn’t move for a little while. Then his hands slowly come up and he pulls her in close. He hugs her like her mommy did once when Katy got lost in the mall for a really long time, squeezing her way too tight and rocking her back and forth.

"I can’t promise that I won’t have to leave," Vergil whispers, "But I… I can be your friend, if that’s what you want."

Katy closes her eyes and burrows her face into Vergil’s shoulder. His coat is made of different stuff than V’s, but it’s still smooth and cool and soft.

It’s different, but the same. Just like her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am of the opinion that if anyone in the world could truly on an instinctual level understand the bizarre metaphysics of Devil May Cry it's a seven year old. That is my only justification for this ending.


End file.
